Cartoon of War
Cartoon of War is an upcoming fanfic fighting game wishing to come out for 2017 the PC, Playstation 3, Playstation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox one and Wii U and developed by THQ and Warner Bros. Some kind mature version and some characters will be different side's despite the original Mortal Kombat cast. Plot Omnitrix was guardian of time who project all alien races. Vilgax rise to get Omnitrix becase he was Invasion. Ben 10 must save guardian of time from Vilgax Invasion. Characters * Ben 10 * Gwen * Eddy * Blossom * Johnny Bravo * Robotboy * Thrasher * Blastus * Tom * Olivia zuzan * Jerry * Finn * Bubbles * Buttercup * Mordecai * Rigby * Dexter * Flain * Omi * Kimiko * Raimundo * Clay * Lion-O * TOM * Johnny Test * Samurai Jack * Juniper Lee * Garnet * Courage * Mandark * Khyber * Biowulf * Charmcaster * Ilana * Lance * Pearl * Mumm-Ra * Liliana * Esme * Isabella * Coiny * Pen * Mojo Dojo * Zs'Skayr * Malware * Amethyst * Rex * Van Kliess * Hex * Zak Saturday * V.V Argost * Eon * Chase Young * Jack Spicer * Slumbo * Highbreed * Katnappe * Atomic Betty * Lin Chung * Twin Master * Wayne * Lucien * Agent Six DLC * Latifah * Rook * HIM * Malice * Firey * Eraser * Blocky * Alien (quest) * Space Marines (quest) Bosses Sub-Bosses * Aku * Fuse * Book Final Boss * Vilgax Secret * Maltruant Costumes * Biowulf's Ultra Heavy Armor * Lord Mandark * Jerry's suit yellow * Tom's suit white * Professor Eddy * Dexter's Armor * Ben 20 * Metal TOM * Flain's King * Mecha Rotroboy * Princess Kimiko * Princess Blossom * Mojo Dojo's King * Pearl's Warrior NPC * Max Tennyson * Princess Bubblegum * Benson * Major Nixel * King Nixel * King Ramses * ApeTrully * HighRoller * Master Fung * Computress * Gumball Watterson * Mr zuzaa * Four * X * Leafy * Pencil * Match * Bubble Arena # Toon City # Townsville # Foster's Home # Junkyard # Dexter's Lab # Vilgax's Colosseum # Vilgax's Throme Room # Peach Creek # Subway # Hex's Flesh Pits # Hex's Throme Room # Endsville # Spaceship # Candy Kingdom # Legend of OOO # Finn's Treehouse # Fuse's Lair # Mandark's Lair # Hell # Blue Hills # Arch Desert # Key of the Sea # Giant Cross # Sky Park # Ice Ingo # Planet City # Dark Land # Elmore # Goiky # Kiddyzuzaa land Story Mode * Chapter 1 : Dexter * Chapter 2 : Omi * Chapter 3 : Lin Chung * Chapter 4 : Flain * Chapter 5 : Tom * Chapter 6 : Johnny Bravo * Chapter 7 : Roboboy * Chapter 8 : Garnet * Chapter 9 : Rex * Chapter 10 : Jerry * Chapter 11 : Mordecai * Chapter 12 : Lion-O * Chapter 13 : Rigby * Chapter 14 : Eddy * Chapter 15 : Grim * Chapter 16 : Courage * Chapter 17 : TOM * Chapter 18 : Samurai Jack * Chapter 19 : Blossom * Chapter 20 : Ben 10 * Chapter 21 : pen * Chapter 22 : esme * Chapter 23 : Coiny * Chapter 24: Olivia * Chapter 25 : Isabella * Chapter 26: liliana Trivia * Victory for Good side of people on future. Universe have saved by Ben 10 but out world come to war event Vilgax who came happped to Maltruant. * Gumball was planned to be a playable character, but due to licensing issues with Turner Europe, he's now a NPC same happened to Four and pencil. Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Ben 10 Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:Video Games Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Category:Regular Show Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games